


新邻居

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	新邻居

（五）  
鸣人这天晚上做了一个梦。一个清晰无比又异常真实的梦。那很久都没有做过的，弥散着浓烈的荷尔蒙气味的春梦。依旧带着青春期那种腥甜，黏腻的味道。但不同的是，这次的梦境自己成了那个被主宰的人。

他感到像蛇一样湿滑的吻落在他的脸上，额头，眼角，眉梢，鼻梁，脸颊，嘴唇，下巴，还有脖子。但这吻不是蛇一样的冷，而是炙热且滚烫的。这是来自于一个十分霸道且占有欲极强的人的吻，那人带着非常熟悉的感觉，鼻息吞吐间似乎泛着一股冷冽的气息，但这触碰和亲吻却是全然不同的热切。他深深的埋进自己的脖颈，伸出舌头舔舐。

鸣人觉得很痒，但同时也很舒服。他难耐的缩着脖子，对方不再专注的亲吻着他的脸部与颈窝。他扯下了自己的内裤，把自己的性器放到他手心里撸动和揉搓，这力度与自己平时发泄的完全不同，粗鲁而凶猛，鸣人甚至都能感受到自己性器是如何在他的动作下颤巍巍的硬起来的。快感渐渐的攀升了起来，鸣人张开了嘴巴，喘息着。他感觉自己射了出来，然后身体瘫软了，再没有一点力气。他很想睁开眼睛辨别这场似真似幻的梦境，但他真的太疲累了，不知道没什么会那么困，脑袋重的似乎灌满了铅，连动一下手指的力气都没有。

然后那个人拉开了自己双腿，在自己大腿内侧模仿着性交的动作快速而激烈的抽插着，敏感的皮肤能感受到那狰狞得性器傲人的尺寸以及那满满的，充满攻击性的侵占欲。他耳边似乎传来了那个人满足的叹息，低沉而富有磁性，却又无比的熟悉。

像是……像是……某个名字就在嘴边呼之欲出了，可来自心底的不可置信和无法冲破底线的束缚使他抗拒把这个名字说出口。

那人好像释放出来了。鸣人觉得他的精液好像喷在了自己小腹上。然后就是窸窸窣窣的收拾衣服的声音。然后，一切归于平静，鸣人昏昏沉沉的熟睡了过去，这个狂野的梦被暂时遗忘在了冗长无边的漫漫黑夜里。

鸣人醒来时已经中午了。敞亮的太阳照得他眯起了眼睛，即使前一段日子还因为没关窗子而使自己着凉生病，他也还是没有改掉睡觉不关窗的习惯。这个公寓的光线本就不太好，喜欢亮堂环境的他忍受不了黑黝黝的一片，所以他就一直保持着这个习惯。

如此看来这个习惯还是有一点除了亮堂之外的别的好处，那就是能让他知道时间。他腾的一下从床上爬了起来，晕乎乎的脑袋终于轻松了不少，浑身上下那种无形的重量感也缓解了不少。他完全不明白自己为什么会一觉睡到了这个时候，急急忙忙想着该如何去跟老板解释迟到了这么久，昨晚的梦境也暂时抛到了脑后。

直到下楼看见佐助才像一记重锤一样深刻的提醒了他昨天做了一个怎样荒唐无比的梦。

他…他竟然梦到……佐助帮自己…滚烫的脸颊像火烧一般灼热，鸣人羞怯的低下头快步走着，他连跟佐助打招呼的勇气都没有了。而那个人却喊住了自己，“鸣人，你还好吗？？”

“啊…还…还好啊…我急着去上班，先走了。”

鸣人被老板骂了个狗血淋头，而后来半天的工作也一直处于一个无神的放空状态。那个梦几乎搅乱了他的所有思绪，他无法专注于其他任何事情上来。为什么就那么笃定梦中的那个人是佐助呢？他不知道，但他就是肯定是佐助。

而且，除了佐助以外，他根本无法接受他和别的男人做着那些事情。自己的性向什么时候出了这么大的问题…？而令鸣人更加惶恐的是，他无法否认那个梦中的快感和无上的享受，他也没有丝毫觉得恶心或是不适的感觉。

似乎，只要是和宇智波佐助挂上钩，那么什么稀奇古怪，天方夜谭的事情，也能变得平常和普通，而且还能从这样的普通和平常里获得淡淡的却不容忽视的喜悦。

在迟到了半天且一个下午还处于走神状态的鸣人又一次被老板骂着时，他的脑子里自动过滤了对方咄咄逼人的责骂和愤怒生气的目光，整个人都还停留在那个梦里，虚浮不定，却又美妙无比。整个脑海里也只有那个人的脸，他的面无表情总能在自己善于发掘的目光里察觉出微小的变化。他像一个自带发光体的生物，尽管被他的外表掩饰的冷漠如冰，但还是能自然而然的吸引着漩涡鸣人的眼球。

“你要是再保持这个状态，你就趁早滚蛋吧！”老板的唾沫飞到了他的脸上，鸣人只是淡漠的用脸擦了一下。

这个举动显然激怒了老板，他伸出手指颤抖着指着鸣人，“你到底有没有在听我讲？！”

“哦，听到啦，”鸣人无精打采的回答，“再这样你就要炒了我是吧？”

“漩涡鸣人！！你信不信我今天就炒了你？！”

“哎呀哎呀随便吧。”鸣人提起公文包随意挥了挥手，然后就耷拉着身体离开了公司。

他失去了元气满满的精力，此时的他陷入了一个消化某个悲哀事实的过程里，他喜欢上了那个叫宇智波佐助的家伙…太挫败了漩涡鸣人！！！鸣人用力的拍了拍自己的脸，人家只不过稍微对你好了点，怎么就把心也给搭上去了呢。

不过佐助是真的很好啊…一想到那个家伙对自己那么好，一定是把自己当成个真心结交的朋友了吧…但自己却对他有那种想法，他会不会觉得自己很恶心呢…鸣人悲观的想着，他迎着夕阳的身影颓唐而灰败，长长的影子孤单又落寞，他圆圆的脸蛋像个泄了气的皮球垂头丧气，晴空一般的眼瞳像是雾霾的天气，只隐约还能看见那一点点清澈的蓝。

“鸣人。”熟悉的声音好听的让他想哭，又惶恐的让他想逃。以一种非常呆滞的姿势转过了脑袋。鸣人躲避着佐助的视线，他随意的看着佐助旁边的某片空地，为了不让他看出自己的异常故意用跟平时一样健气的语调大声回答，“佐助！下午好啊！”

“你脸怎么了？”

鸣人下意识的摸摸自己的脸，这才后知后觉的感受到一丝疼痛，原来自己刚才使了那么大的劲无所谓的笑了笑，“哦，这个是我…”

“有谁打你？”

鸣人颤抖睁大了眼睛，那贴在脸颊的手掌温柔而冰凉，恰到好处的缓解着那滚烫的疼痛。然而他知道自己必须拒绝这种触碰，他小心的移开了脸，因此他忽略了佐助眸中一闪而逝的阴鸷。

“没有啦嘿嘿，怎么会有人敢打我啊，”鸣人尴尬的笑着，“是我上班的时候老打瞌睡，所以就拍了几下自己来提神，没想到劲使重了。”

“你昨晚没睡好？”

提到昨晚，鸣人愈发无法直视佐助了，他支支吾吾的回答着，“没…没有啦！我经常上班提不了神的嘿嘿！那个…我就先上去啦，再见佐助！”

他落荒而逃。他不知道，背后的视线，像是空中的老鹰盯着猎物一般，锐利而精准。他像是一只在在空旷的原野里无处可躲的可怜猎物，早已被展开双翅遒劲有力的苍鹰收为囊中之物。

那天晚上，鸣人破天荒的拉上了窗帘。在他看见了佐助的身影飘荡在对面时，他准备安然入睡的心像是燃烧一般刺激的他胸腔发热，别说睡觉了，只是单纯的静坐都无法做到。

他将整个自己埋进黑暗里，在静谧无声的空间里化解着自己势不可挡的生长的情丝。

（六）  
也许鸣人的确是找不到任何比躲着佐助更有用的方法了。他们两人精准的相遇时间成了鸣人躲避的一大难题。他只能用跑的方式来逃避那个人朝自己投来的目光。他像个可悲的逃兵，丢盔弃甲的在沙场上仓皇的逃窜，只为避开身后那可以随时随地攻占他心防的强大敌人。

昏黄的楼道灯光将他通红的脸映衬的不太清晰，他气喘吁吁的准备爬上楼梯快速回家，而胳膊上的手掌却像铁钳一样禁锢的他动弹不得。还是看见他了吗…？鸣人挫败的回过头看向佐助，他就是因为瞟到了那人的身影所以急匆匆的准备上楼，可没想到佐助竟然追了过来。

他的眼神比以往任何一次都要冷冽，那隐约的愤怒被发泄在自己被他抓疼的手臂上，鸣人皱皱眉头，试图甩开他，但发现无法做到。

“你…你干嘛呀？”鸣人慌乱的问着，他知道佐助为什么这样，他的躲避已经明显到不容忽视的地步了，如果一个好好的朋友突然也对自己这样了，那么估计他也会拉住那个朋友询问为什么。 

但是自己的理由真的不是可以随随便便就能说出口的。苦衷也好，秘密也罢，他只想把它深深的埋进肚子里，任由胃酸腐蚀掉它。但它并不是食物啊…那是感觉，那是抹消不了的感觉，那是可以随着心跳一同脉动的感觉，那是在一看见某个人时，就可以全部复苏的感觉。

“你为什么躲着我？”

“我哪有啊，”鸣人含糊的打着哈哈，“你这家伙想多了吧…”

这样的辩解连他自己都觉得无力而苍白，伪装的笑容也似乎没有了存在的意义，鸣人收起了嬉笑如常的面具，正经的对视着佐助越发冰冷的眸光。

“你还是不要知道的好。”

“哦？我倒越发感兴趣了，说来听听。”佐助冷笑，他白皙的面容在昏黄的灯光下有一种别样凌厉的美感，鸣人看的呼吸一滞。

他握紧拳头，深呼吸一口，四目相对里，他又像几天前那样，在佐助的眼中看见了漫天璀璨的星光，他夜空一般的眼睛，就是个深不见底的黑洞，轻轻看上一眼，所有的一切都可以被他强势的吸进去，再也没有转圜的余地。

他不顾一切的贴上了对方冰凉的唇瓣，浅尝辄止的触碰，蜻蜓点水的小心，然后他便快速的离开了，他羞涩的满脸通红，他低下头，朝后退了几步，他不敢看佐助的眼睛，他是多么害怕在其中看见恶心或是嫌恶。

“因为…因为我对你…”鸣人见久久没有反应，他觉得是否再应该补充几句，他从嘴巴里抠出了几个字眼，却颤抖着说不出一句完整的话，“这就我躲着你的理由，因为我……我”

正欲抬起头看清楚对方为什么一直没有反应，嘴唇就被刚才只触碰了片刻的吻蛮横的堵住了所有继续的话语。

蓦然放大的脸在他眼前清晰无比，那人闭上眼睛吮吸着自己的双唇，鸣人讶异的僵硬在了原地，他忘记了所有的动作，他不明白这样突如其来的炙热亲吻包含的究竟是什么意思，直到灵活的舌头探进他的口腔，他才开始推拒着佐助，他捶打他的胸膛，用力推开他，都没有作用。

不知道这个吻究竟持续了多久，他的整个口腔都是那个人清凉独特的冷香，他艰难的呼吸着，被剥夺的氧气终于尽数回归，嘴角边还有残留的唾液，鸣人复杂的看着没有过多面部变化的佐助，他真的不知道这是什么意思…玩弄？嘲讽？亦或是…？

“佐助，你……”佐助抓住了鸣人的手臂，朝自己的公寓跑去。他不能挣脱着随着那人的步伐急速的奔走着，迷糊的思绪就像被一层浓浓的雾气掩埋，找不到任何清晰的出口。

他就那样任由那个面无表情的男人拖着自己跑着，然后打开了他家的门。重重的关上门，急切的声音大而尖利。鸣人被抵在门上用力的亲吻着，他的双臂被禁锢在脑袋上方，他被吻的四肢无力疲软的身体就像完全贴在冰冷的门上一样。

然后佐助搂住他的腰，一边亲吻一边移动着，他顺从本能的闭上眼睛在佐助的牵引下默默的移动着位置，他们撞倒了茶几，噼里啪啦的声音没有使他们的动作有丝毫的停滞，他们又磕到了门框，鸣人的背撞到了书柜上，疼痛却仿佛失却了平日的灵敏度，他们只顾沉溺在这个狂热而持久的吻里，昏天暗地，又明媚如春。 

终于找到了最后的地方，鸣人陷进了柔软的床榻里，佐助埋进了他的颈窝，那熟悉的触感让他在电光火石之间想起了那个真实的梦，鸣人愣住了一瞬，但转而还是投身到了现实里。他的衣服在不知不觉中间剥离了自己的身体，佐助的吻从锁骨移到胸膛，他一口含住了自己的乳头，战栗的感觉让鸣人脊背弓起。

“佐助…”鸣人艰难的喊着他的名字。

“嘘…”，他用手指抵住了鸣人的嘴唇，“别说话。”

灵巧的舌头在敏感的乳晕处打着转，坚硬的牙齿骚刮着挺立的乳尖，浑身上下像是被一股电流窜过一般，转瞬即逝又尖锐无比的快感引得鸣人发出阵阵难耐的喘息。他的蓝眸湿漉漉的，有一丝脆弱的美感。

佐助抬起头来看着鸣人的样子，冰冷的面孔里带着一种邪肆的危险，那种疯狂的占有欲和肆意凌虐的因子开始在急剧升温的空气里陡然爆发。

他翻过鸣人的身体，鸣人的面部陷进了柔软的枕头里，他的裤子被剥了下来，凉意使他的臀部和大腿下意识的震颤着。佐助用舌尖从他的后颈一直向下舔舐着，在他麦色的后背留下了一条银丝勾连而成的曲线，然后鸣人不敢置信的发觉某个地方也佐助舌头肆意的伸了进去。

“别…别舔那里…佐…佐助…”鸣人用手紧紧抓着床单，然而他被禁锢在下面，完全无法动弹。

佐助的舌头灵活而轻盈的探进了鸣人的臀缝里，那羞怯的泛着粉色的穴口被湿滑的舌尖舔舐的淫靡而色情，外物入侵的感觉带着别样的快感迅速侵占了鸣人的每一寸神经。后穴下意识的收缩着，佐助收回了舌头轻轻的拍打着鸣人的臀瓣，“待会儿可不能这样，记得放松。”

清脆的声音使鸣人羞愧的脸庞近乎滴血。他咬牙隐忍着不吭声，涨红的面容使整张脸像火烧一样烫，连带着整个身体的温度都持续上升着。

鸣人觉得后面的地方被佐助抹了一些湿润粘稠的液体，不知道那是什么，只觉得有一股非常清凉的感觉。

“啊……”坚硬的手指捅了进去，鸣人疼的发出了一声呜咽喊声，低沉却深刻，而那手指的主人显然是十分急切的，他粗鲁的向里戳弄和扩充着，然而紧闭的穴口比他想象中的要紧致的多。

“放松，鸣人。”他暗哑的声音里饱含着急欲疏解的欲望，鸣人早已疼的满头大汗，“你…说的倒轻松…你这个混蛋…禽兽……”

佐助狠狠心，把仅有的怜悯和疼惜也抛到了九霄云外，他不顾阻挠的往前探弄，终于更多的感受到了那湿热肠道的美好包裹，他接着好不容易打开的一点洞穴，又加进了一根手指，鸣人咬住嘴唇才能使喊叫声不再更多的溢出口中。

穴口的嫩肉一开一合的绞弄着进入的手指，撑开的褶皱渐渐使掩埋在深处的后穴张开了它的洞口。佐助拉开鸣人的双腿，解开裤子露出那早已高高挺立叫嚣着释放的器物，抬胯试探着进入了那肖想已久的洞穴里。

前端的菇头刚刚抵进去就被鸣人因为疼痛而下意识的收缩而卡主了，两个人都疼的大汗淋漓，佐助又一次拍了一下鸣人的臀瓣，白皙的皮肤上留下了鲜红的掌印，“放松，笨蛋。”

“疼…疼死了…你叫我…怎么放松啊混蛋…”

佐助俯下身在鸣人的后颈处落下了一个湿滑的吻，带有安慰性质的温柔的吻果然让处于高度紧绷状态的鸣人放松了片刻，紧闭的后穴总算是有了暂时的放松，佐助趁着这个时刻发狠地全部捅了进去。

“啊……”喊叫声再也抑制不住的出了声，生理性泪水从眼角滑落湿润了枕头，鸣人觉得自己的身体似乎要被那张狂的性器劈成两半。

佐助紧紧捏住鸣人的腰部，开始了或者轻或浅的抽插，湿滑的肠壁使性器的进入畅通无阻，紧致的肠道用力的吸附着律动的阴茎，美好的温暖让佐助整个人都放松了下来，他发出了一声赞叹般的叹息，感受着那蚀骨销魂般的后庭处紧密的包裹。

床垫都在这样狂放的动作里摇曳着，咯吱咯吱的声音伴随着肉体碰撞的啪啪声带出了富有节奏感的韵律和声响。鸣人的身体在这样的进入里不受控制的抖动着，佐助的抽插越发的用力和毫无章法，鸣人的思绪都被顶撞的支离破碎，他的金发被湿润的汗液打湿，黏附在额头，涣散的蓝眸里只有一片水润的雾气，通红的脸颊是情动时的美好颜色。

佐助突然转过他的身体，使他正面跨坐在了佐助腿上，后穴在这样的姿势转换里尽情的被粗犷的阴茎骚刮着，战栗般的快感使鸣人的嘴巴里发出了羞耻的呻吟。

这样从下往上的的深度抽插使鸣人有一种被捅穿的错觉，他仰起脖子无神的看着模糊的天花板，麦色的脖颈上留下了一滴滴往下流淌的汗液，这色情而诱惑的画面在佐助暗沉的眼中只是增加了他的侵占欲和进攻性罢了。那冰山之下的滚滚岩浆终于铺天盖地的爆破了出来，万年凝固的冰山被一阵炽热的狂潮和烈火融化成了绵延无尽的水波。

波澜壮阔的水势将漩涡鸣人的整个身体都淹没了进去，他沉溺在这片冰冷的水中，空无一物的心中只有驱之不尽的宇智波佐助的气息。

那凶猛顶撞的性器像楔子一样钉进他的身体里，鸣人的身体绵软一片，他糊糊涂涂的喊着令人脸红心跳的话语，“轻…轻点…佐助…”

那纵情驰骋的阴茎似乎找到了鸣人的敏感之处，不间断的顶撞着那凸起的点，快感漫无边际的涌入，“那里…不要……”

他大张着双腿坐在佐助身上，仅仅靠着后面的抽插居然就迎来了一次高潮。他的性器在敏感点的触碰下抬起了头，在无尽的快感中，终于射了出来，佐助的上衣留下了鸣人白色的精液，若在平时他一定会羞窘的无地自容，然而此时他什么顾不上了。

红肿的穴口已经被凶猛的顶弄凌虐的可怜而淫靡，透明的淫液在开合的间隙里不断流出，床单都被打湿了一大片。

佐助终于在最后的一波快速的抽插里射了出来，他把自己的精液留在了鸣人体内，就像一个任性的小孩标记了属于自己的东西一样，满足而愉悦的笑着。他和鸣人一同倒在了床上，黏腻的汗液像一层胶一把他们黏附在一起，佐助把头埋进鸣人温暖的颈窝，器物却依然埋在那个美好的地方。

他们的呼吸交叠在一起，窗外已经全黑，下弦月像一个钩子挂在深黑色的幕布上，稀稀疏疏的星辰闪烁着忽明忽暗的光，夜风吹了进去，把窗帘吹起了柔和的弧度。室内一片安然，那浓重的情欲的味道也在两个人终于结合了之后变为了弥漫着香甜的温馨。

他们累的一直到黎明才醒来，鸣人睁开眼睛，发现除了眼珠能动弹以外其他的地方根本没有一点力气。而更可耻的是，那个混蛋的东西居然还在里面…

“喂…你这家伙…”鸣人试着拍了一下趴在自己身上睡的一脸安稳的混蛋。

他慢慢睁开了眼睛，如此近距离的接触让鸣人紧张的垂下了眼眸。他忽然就害羞起来，“你…你快点…拔出来…”

“哼，”佐助笑了笑，很听话的拔了出来，那声“噗”的水声让鸣人窘的脸蛋更加红润，他侧过脸试图把脸埋进枕头里，却发现没有一点力气。

“你…你…”鸣人不知道该说什么…“你是喜欢我的吗？”带着期待的眼眸小心翼翼的轻眨着，佐助在这份纯粹的渴慕里看到了自己淡然的眉眼。

他轻笑一声，实在忍不住弹了一下鸣人的额头，“你是白痴吗？”

“你才白痴呢！你…这样到底是什么意思嘛？…我…”

“我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢。”佐助与鸣人额头相抵，他看着鸣人的眼睛，认真而动情的说着。

鸣人先是一愣，然后就傻乎乎又满足的笑了，“哎呀好啦，快起来啦，我身上不舒服的要死。”

佐助挪开了身体，鸣人往旁边挪了一下身子想要拿衣服，脑袋却突然被一个坚硬的金属物件磕到了，他疑惑的伸出手掏了出来，殊不知佐助的脸已经非常不自然的转了过去。

“哎哎哎？！！！这不是我家的钥匙吗？！！怎么会在你这儿？！！！”

“不知道。”

“宇智波佐助你最好给我解释清楚啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

于是就十分简短的解释了一遍，并且略过了很多细节。

“啊！你这个变态！居然擅闯民宅！居然偷窥我！！！你这个…”

“但是你喜欢这个变态，”佐助突然凑过身体堵住了鸣人的嘴唇，那张狂的怒气被轻易的化解在了一个吻里，鸣人十分嫌弃自己但又无可奈何的闭上了眼睛。

 

其实宇智波佐助也不算变态，他只是一个深度的漩涡鸣人症晚期患者罢了，请大家体谅一个病人吧。

（END）


End file.
